black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Karl Achenbach
Karl Achenbach is the husband of Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa, the older brother of Richter and the father of all six of the Achenbach siblings. History Early Life According to Cordelia, Karl would like to die, but no one is strong enough to kill him. Cordelia would like to fulfill his wish to die. Lilian once says that Karl was only pleased with Christa, much to Lilian's agitation. It's also noted that Karl was friends with Socrates, according to Beatrix. Karl's history and plan was further explained. When Mene went to seek a cure for the Endzeit disease from Karl, Karl started to research the genomes and origins of the disease that made the First Blood-- ancestor of all the clans of demon races-- extinct. Karl predicted that the disease would spread amongst the entire human race so he searched for a way to stop it. This resulted in the decision to curate a new race, one that was more enduring. Thus, in order for him to create this new race, he decided to mix his blood with the blood of a demon woman. However, because Mene was dying from the Endzeit, Karl couldn't use her and hence sent her to the Demon King. Afterwards, the Demon Lord and Mene had a daughter that inherited her mother's blood - Cordelia. Karl was planning to use her for him to become the first Adam of the new race. Cordelia and Beatrix Karl courted Cordelia and tried to sweep her off her feet ever since she was young. He planned to use her for a cross-breeding genetic experiment for creation of the new race. Thus, he manipulated her to gain her trust and love. And because Cordelia lacked the knowledge of parental affection (because she was illegitimate of the Demon Lord and a dead mistress), Karl was able to teach her the false meanings of love. He taught her that it was alright to have many lovers and that it was alright to have an incest relationship. He taught her to be cruel in love games as a part of true love. Wanting to press Cordelia to give him children faster and also wanting to explore other experimentation with his own kind, Karl took a second wife - Beatrix. Failing to become the Adam, Karl indirectly blamed Cordelia; for being incapable to unlock in him deeper feelings and for loving him too 'demon-like'. As he was incapable of feeling love, Karl decided that the demon race couldn't love in general. He began to think that there was no point in saving the demon race and wished to end it to create a new species. After all his children were born, he began plotting ways to use them as Adam and Eve and he began plotting Cordelia's demise in order to use her heart. It is also revealed that he was working in conjecture with Richter to gain her heart. The White Rose Wanting to provide more option for his experimentation, he decided to have a child born out of incest. He deceived Christa (Karl's cousin) into thinking that he loved only her and was merely using the other two women. Christa, having thought that Karl truly loved her as a woman, willingly agreed to marry Karl and allowed him to have relations with her. When Christa found out about his experiments, the strong feelings of hate and love, even if he was her cousin, caused her to tear apart and turned her insane. Explanation As revealed by Karl, everything he did towards his wives was on purpose. He made their lives miserable in order for them to break their own children. This is because it was inadequate for the experiment to hinge solely on genetics and therefore the next stage was to make his wives break their own children in order for his children not to make proper demonic bonds. In this way, the sole reason Karl had children was for the benefit of the Adam and Eve Project. Once Adam and Eve awoke, the last stage of the experiment would be enacted: the destruction of the demon kind, and the creation of a new race; one that felt and thought like mortal humans, but could use magic and the supernatural like the demon race. Personality and Traits Karl is extremely intelligent but also very manipulative, and even though he possesses great physical and magical powers, rarely dirties his hands on his own, usually manipulating the others to do his bidding. Karl is incapable of affectionate feelings and doesn’t understand love at all even for the frames of his demonic sub-species. He thinks that just like him the others from the demon-kind cannot feel true love either and therefore starts to admire and glorify the human way of feelings even if he is incapable to feel them himself. Karl views his wives as test subjects for his experiments in creating a new race, and also his children from them too. He uses everything to his advantage and views his family solely as tools for his utopia goal of a “new race” that he wants to replace the current demons with, in the Demon World, believing this is the only way for that world to be “saved”. Being extremely intelligent and powerful and lacking deep feelings of affection towards anyone, he has no remorse at all while using his family and hurting them. At the same time, he can feel confused and can show hesitations if his experiments begin to fail. Still, he will be merciless and will dispose of any failed experiment by himself, even if there his own children. Karl also appears to be charming and great at manipulating women, promising them everything until he obtains them, as he does to Cordelia in wanting to use her as the last remaining Demon woman. He courts her from very early age and hides from her her true heritage, even though her existence was part of his plans. He gives her false love and spoils her until she becomes his and then starts to mentally abuse her and push her to her limits in order for his experiments of cross breeding and then later wanting to use her heart in a human vessel. To push her to give him children faster, he takes a second wife (Beatrix) to force a competition on her and later marries Christa (Karl's cousin) that he was viewing as a direct sister in order to create an incest born child for the sake of his experiment. Karl is very strict and cruel to his children, and even though he is neglecting them completely through their childhoods, he can order for their punishments if they do something that displeases him. Therefore and mostly because of the neglect and emotional abuse Karl dealt to their mothers, most of the Achenbach hate him deeply. Karl becomes more and more fascinated and obsessed with the humans during the years, while punishing his own kind for their own nature, even though he realizes they are that way because they have his genes. As a politician and a doctor, he appears as a friendly, open-minded and ambitious man. Relationships Cordelia Achenbach: Cordelia stated that Karl was the only man she truly loved and claimed that he was the only man who could fulfill her heart, soul and body. Cordelia said that when he married her she was happy, because Karl always acceded to her requests no matter how selfish they may be and was gentle and kind with her. However, in truth, Karl had planned to marry Cordelia simply to make her his Eve for the creation of a new race. Despite this, Cordelia's personality was too much like her demon-kind, and hence she failed to be Eve (which required the character of a mortal). As a result, Karl started neglecting her, having given up on a failed experiment. According to Cordelia, he told her that he would visit but never came from one moon to the next. Despite the obvious and constant emotional abuse from Karl, Cordelia refused to believe that Karl didn't love her, even entering a physical fight with Christa on the subject. Beatrix Achenbach: Beatrix was the first to conceive Karl's eldest children. Not much was said about his relationship with Beatrix, but because Karl was incapable of love, he did not love her. He only married Beatrix to push Cordelia to have children. Christa Achenbach: Christa is actually Karl's cousin. Christa was revealed to have believed that Karl loved her and thus agreed to marry him. However, when she realized that she was used to produce a child born out of incest, the conflict between her love and hate for Karl drove her insane. She is constantly seen calling for her 'nii-sama' during her psychotic episodes, and as a result needs Lilian to calm her down. When she grows up, she constantly mistakes Lilian for Karl, which makes her either hate her or love her the way she does Karl. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Achenbach Family Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:LunariaAsmr